Static random access memory (SRAM) is a type of semiconductor memory that uses bi-stable latching circuitry to store each bit in a memory array. SRAM maintains data in the memory array without the need to be refreshed when powered, but is still volatile such that data is eventually lost when the memory is not powered. Power gating and voltage retention techniques are commonly implemented to the entire memory array to reduce power consumption.